


Art for 'The Moonlighter and the Magician'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: deancasbigbang, Dcbb16, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for 'The Moonlighter and the Magician' by Almaasi, DeanCasBigBang2016





	

This is the first time I've participated in [DeanCasBigBang](http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/). This is the first of two stories I've had the pleasure of illustrating.

 

I was lucky enough to pick up [Almaasi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi)'s amazing story '[The Moonlighter and the Magician](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8223256/chapters/18846391)'. I've had a blast working with her and these are the results of our collaboration.

All of the illustrations are done on an iPad in the drawing app Procreate.

 

The images contain spoilers for the story

 

 

Hope you like it!

You can also find me and the art pieces on [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com) and [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tmlatm)

 


End file.
